


Ты всегда такой горячий или просто перегрелся?

by WTF_Starbucks_2019



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_2019/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_2019
Summary: Стив никогда не обгорает на солнце (это ложь и клевета).





	Ты всегда такой горячий или просто перегрелся?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Do You Have A Sunburn, Or Are You Always This Hot?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196243) by [stevergrsno (noxlunate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxlunate/pseuds/stevergrsno). 



Самое прикольное с этой суперсывороткой то, что на солнцепёке Стивен Грант Роджерс всё ещё превращается в помидорку.

Ещё потешнее превращения Стивена Гранта Роджерса в помидорку то, что он категорически отказывается признать этот факт.

– У меня ускоренная регенерация. Я триумф генной инженерии, – заявляет Стив, когда Баки суёт ему под нос тюбик солнцезащитного крема. – Мне не нужен защитный крем.

Он продолжает ныть про ускоренную регенерацию, даже когда лежит на кушетке весь красный и несчастный, как будто мироздание обязано проникнуться его упорством и избавить от солнечных ожогов.

– С сывороткой или без, у тебя бледножопые ирландские корни, Роджерс, – говорит Баки, довольный собой немного больше, чем пристало сочувствующему другу.

– Суперсыворотка. Ускоренная регенерация, – настаивает Стив и ёрзает на кушетке, пытаясь найти положение, в котором его кожа не соприкасалась бы вообще ни с чем. Баки видел эти ритуальные танцы раз сто, и неважно, большой это Стив или маленький, Баки никогда не мог отвести глаз.

– Ирландские корни, – парирует Баки в ответ и кидает бутылочку геля с алоэ Стиву прямёхонько в голову. Стив, засранец, умудряется её поймать.

Когда Стив из-за своего упрямства в очередной раз пребывает в жалком состоянии, Сэму случается оказаться поблизости. Баки любит притворяться, что терпеть не может Сэма, но перед лицом Роджерсовского идиотизма готов выступить с Уилсоном единым фронтом.

– Чего это ты так зациклился на его ирландских корнях, чувак? — спрашивает Птичий Мозг, когда Баки напоминает о них Стиву примерно в сотый раз, опять швыряя бутылочку геля ему в голову. Ходячее несчастье по имени Стив отвлекается на Сэма, и бутылочка удачно прилетает ему прямо в темечко.

Баки испытывает гордость за выбор момента, за себя, за Сэма и за всё мироздание.

– Да ты посмотри на него. Ты его бороду видел? – спрашивает Баки, широким жестом указывая на Стива и его гладковыбритое лицо, как будто после этого Сэму всё должно быть ясно.

– Его борода одного цвета с волосами? – говорит Сэм, скорее спрашивая, чем утверждая. Он уже начал сомневаться. Прекрасно.

– Конечно, теперь, когда он вывел всю рыжину с помощью красящего шампуня.

Стив издаёт возмущённый вопль:

– Баки!

Баки ловко уклоняется от бутылочки, запущенной ему в голову.

Бывают дни, когда они приходят на пляж, Стив засыпает на одеяле и выглядит так умиротворённо, что Баки хочется сберечь их в этом моменте счастья и покоя, как в капле янтаря. Он открывает тюбик солнцезащитного крема (которым сам, как нормальный разумный человек, уже воспользовался) и быстро и осторожно наносит его на кожу Стива, пока тот спит. После он всегда об этом жалеет, потому что Стив, обнаружив, что не обгорел, заявляет: «Видишь, я же говорил! Суперсыворотка!» – и смотрит с таким самодовольством, что Баки хочется его придушить. Даже если он лишится лучшего друга.

Но он этого не делает. И почему-то позволяет Стиву и дальше притворяться, что сыворотка сделала его неуязвимым для солнечных ожогов.

Если при этом он всегда оставляет на коже Стива ненамазанное местечко, чтоб смотреть, как Стив почёсывается день или два, так это исключительно в целях защиты собственной психики. Правда-правда.

Его терпение лопается к концу августа, когда они выбираются на пляж, чтобы всласть накупаться напоследок, и после этого Стив, как обычно, страдает из-за собственного упрямства. Он безуспешно пытается намазать гель с алоэ между лопаток, бестолково загребая своими руками-граблями и почти что хныча, и это абсолютно не должно трогать Баки. Особенно когда под солнечным ожогом и человека-то почти не видно.

– Стив, ты идиот, – говорит Баки, отбирая гель у Стива и толкая его на кушетку металлической рукой.

От прикосновения холодного металла к коже Стив издаёт счастливый вздох, и, возможно, Баки в этот момент тоже начинает испытывать добрые чувства к своей искусственной руке.

– Я не обгораю, – бубнит Стив в обивку кушетки.

– Конечно. А это тогда что? – спрашивает Баки, выдавливая на спину Стива холодный гель. Чем вызывает у Капитана Помидора возмущённый вопль.

– Природа коварно мстит мне, – говорит Стив, по-прежнему заглушаемый кушеткой.

Баки нравится их кушетка. Она ярко-жёлтая, и они купили её с рук по объявлению в Интернете сразу после того, как Клинт сказал им никогда не ходить на Авито. Конечно, они тут же туда и пошли. Ну, как только выяснили, что это сайт, а не место.

– Да-да. Природе нравится наказывать тебя каждый раз, когда ты находишься на солнце больше часа без нормальной защиты. Точно-точно, так и есть, — Баки старается, чтоб это прозвучало как можно более скептично. Его руки размазывают гель по стивовой спине с нежностью, которая плохо сочетается с его тоном.

Стив не слишком хорошо отзывался на проявления заботы и прочие нежности.  
Эту нехитрую науку Баки постиг ещё в нежном восьмилетнем возрасте (и продолжал убеждаться в течение практически всей жизни). Хитрость была в том, чтоб немилосердно, совершенно по-мудацкидразнить и доводить его, в то же время заботясь о нём другими способами. В настоящий момент другие способы заключались в бережном намазывании геля с алоэ на его спину, а затем переворачивание с тычком «Подвинься, придурок», чтобы можно было нанести гель и спереди.

– Природе нравится наказывать меня множеством способов, – ворчит Стив, не сводя взгляда с нависшего над ним Баки.

– Чего? – спрашивает тот. Он решает, что его работа закончена, напоследок щипает Стива за бок и садится на пятки, вытирая руки о свои джинсы. — Ну вот, готово. Я намажу тебя снова через час или два, просто постарайся не расчесывать кожу, когда появится зуд.

– Может, ещё и поцелуешь, чтобы больше не болело? – спрашивает Стив.

Баки знает Стива. И не просто знает, а знает как облупленного. Многим людям разница непонятна, но для Баки она есть. Поэтому он понимает, когда Стив хочет просто подразнить его, а когда бросает вызов. И знает, что и как говорит Стив ему, когда хочет подтолкнуть к чему-то, но если Баки скажет ему отвалить, то Стив изобразит, будто этого и добивался.

Время от времени Баки любит обламывать людей, особенно тех, которые пытаются заставить его сделать что-то (все равно что) – но со Стивом это не прокатит. Трудно придумать, чем можно разочаровать человека после того, как ты уже стрелял в него, оставил на берегу реки и потом сбежал на другой континент.

Поэтому Баки решает принять вызов. Он наклоняет голову и скользит невесомым поцелуем по ярко-красной Стивовой груди.

Стив шипит от боли.

– Об этом я как-то не подумал, — говорит он, но запускает руку в волосы Баки, чтоб не дать ему отстраниться.

– Да ты вообще хоть раз в жизни думал о последствиях? – отвечает Баки на автопилоте. Слишком трудно сохранять здравомыслие, когда пальцы Стива скользят в волосах, а на губах тает вкус его кожи.

– Ну, хоть раз в жизни точно должен был.

– Хмм, верится с трудом.

– О господи, заткнись уже и поцелуй меня.

Баки так и делает. Неоднократно.

 

В следующий раз, когда они идут на пляж и Стив снова заводит свою песню «Я никогда не обгораю на солнце», Баки шепчет ему на ухо:

– Если позволишь мне намазать тебя солнцезащитным кремом, я тебе так отдрочу, что в жизни не забудешь.

У Стива хватает наглости задуматься над этим предложением.

– Давай-ка ещё раз, Роджерс. Берешь и живо мажешься чертовым кремом. Не для того я пережил семьдесят лет поджаривания мозгов, чтобы теперь сидеть и смотреть, как с моего бойфренда слезает кожа.

– Это этическая манипуляция, – говорит Стив, и по его голосу ясно, что на самом деле он так не думает, а просто хочет изобразить сопротивление принуждению. Баки хотелось бы напомнить мировой общественности, что это принуждение спасает самого же Стива от печальных последствий.

– А то. Теперь повернись ко мне спиной, и я тебя намажу.

В кои-то веки Стив его слушается, так что чуть позже Баки вознаграждает его – в точности как обещал.


End file.
